History Repeats Itself
by AshleyStuart19
Summary: Katniss and Peeta after the rebellion got married and had 4 children. Katniss became the new Distict 12's mayor. Annaebella Snow is out to get back what her Grandfather worked for. She is after Katniss and her family. She wants the Hunger Games back. Katniss does what she did 20 years ago, to stop her worst nightmare from coming true; her kids getting entered into the Hunger Games.


After the rebellion, me and Peeta grew back together, he moves in so we can rely on each other for support. I helped Peeta regain his memory and help him differ from what is Capital controlled and his actually memoires. He helps me with my nightmares. We eventually become our normal self's again. I go hunting and Peeta bakes. Five years after the rebellion me and Peeta get married, because we are the star-crossed Lovers from District 12, we had to have a Capital wedding. Our wedding was televised on national TV. I wore a wedding dress Cinna made me before her was killed. Peeta wore a custom made suit, he look fantastic. If it was up to me, I would have just had a little wedding in my backyard. But I would never be aloud that. We got married on the same stage the Hunger Games interviews took place. We said our vows and kissed to seal our marriage. The crowd went wild. The reception was in the Capital square, I swear everybody from Capital was there and more. For me it wasn't about how big the wedding was or the extravagant decorations, it was about marring the man I love. After the reception me and Peeta go off to our honeymoon in District 4. I knew that soon after we got married Peeta is going to want to have kids. I refused for fifteen years, and then everything changed.

I Katniss Everdeen am a mother of four beautiful children. I know I never wanted to have kids, but Peeta wanted them so badly. After years of him convincing me that the Hunger Games are done and children are free from the capitals hold, I agreed. Fifteen years ago I gave birth to my first child, Lila Prim Mellark. Two years later I gave birth to my son, Hunter Finnick Mellark. It thought I was done having kids, so it came as a surprise 3 years later I found out I was expecting again, with twins. I gave birth to a pretty little girl named Firefly Rue Mellark and a handsome little boy named Flame Thresh Mellark. Today my family lives in District 12 in the Victors Village next to Haymitch and Effie and their two children, Rose who is 2 and Phoenix is 11 months. Haymitch and Effie got married soon after Haymitch got sober and it didn't take long for them to have kids. Our kids are 8, 6, and 3. Peeta still bakes at his family bakery, he started to teach Hunter how to bake a few years ago, and he picked it up really quick; like father like son. Lila is more like me and likes the outdoors and hunting, I'm teaching her how to arch it's pretty easy, she's like me I guess. It's an ongoing bet between me and Peeta, we try to figure out if the twins are going to pick up baking or hunting; I think that Flame is going to pick up hunting and Firefly is going to start to bake. Of course Peeta has to thinks the opposite. All my kids go to public school in our District; I wanted them to grow up at normal as possible. Me and Peeta are always the center of entertainment. We thought that after the years the public eye wouldn't care about us anymore. We were wrong. We have to make public appearances, attend events and our lives are basically documented by all the cameras following us when we are in public. It's even worse for me because I am the District 12 mayor. After the rebellion the people wanted me to become the new president, but there was no way I would do that, so I agreed to become the new mayor. Our kids are recognized everywhere. In tabloids there referred to as "The Mockingjays". Lila and Hunter are old enough to be learning about the Hunger Games and about us. In school they have a whole course based on Peeta and me and how we defined the Capital. Lila and Hunter think it's cool that we did what we did, but Firefly and Flame are too young to know any of it. But they do ask questions about why there are cameras following us when we go out, I just tell them that it's because there special.

This morning, like every morning, I wake up beside Peeta with his arms around me. We kiss each other good morning and we get up. I head to the kids rooms and wake them up. Peeta heads down stairs to make breakfast; the only thing he trusts me to make is my squirrel stew. Lila and Hunter are able to get ready by themselves, but the twins need help getting ready. I walk into their room and take them out of there cribs and dress them. I put them in their little bakers outfit because today instead of going to day care they are going to work with Peeta. I brush their teeth and com their hair and take them down stairs. Peeta, Lila and Hunter are already sitting at the table eating. I put the twins in their high chairs and I sit down to eat.

"Who's taking us to school today?" Lila asked with her face stuffed full.

"Manners! Your dad is taking you, I have a meeting to go today", I said, remembering how Effie taught me and Peeta manners.

"Isn't G-A-L-E going to be there?" Peeta says, trying to not get the kids attention.

Hunter says with a smirk on his face "Dad we can spell, why is Uncle Gale going to be there? He only comes when something is an emergency".

"Yes, unfortunately. I don't think it's anything big. It's probably about our funding" I said while cutting my waffle with a mean look on my face.

Lila and Hunter exchange looks and then look at Peeta.

"Kids, go clean off your plates, get your things together and meet me in the garage" Peeta says while getting up and grabbing my plate.

I get up and head upstairs to get ready. I head to the closet and pick my dark army green fitted suit and grab my black high heels. I hate wearing these types of clothes. I get changed and go to the bathroom, put my hair in a bun and do my make-up the way my prep team taught me. Then I hear a knock and drop my mascara in the sink, its Peeta standing in the door frame leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

"You really know how to hold a grudge. It's been 20 years and you still hate Gale's guts. You need to get over what he did, Katniss I know you miss your sister but he didn't do that on purpose" he says taking slow steps towards me and eventually is standing in front of me with his arms around my waist.

"Peeta, I volunteered for my sister at the reaping because I wanted her to have a long and happy life, everything I did in our games was for my sister. I became the Mockingjay and started the rebellion for my sister, so she wouldn't have to be scared of the Games. I did all of it to save my sister and keep her alive. She died because of me, Peeta, Gale is a reminder of that. Sure it was is bomb that killed her but he didn't do that on purpose, I just can't live with myself if I have to deal with him every day." I stare into Peeta's blue eyes and I see comfort.

I take my arms and wrap my arms around his neck and lean closer to him; he leans in and kisses me. I feel that feeling I felt in the cave and on the beach. Even after all the years I have been with him he still makes me feel like this. I pull away and look into his eyes.

"I just thought that you missed having him as your friend". He says

"Peeta, I don't need him. I have you and the kids, that's all I need". I say with a big smile on my face.

"Dad, we're going to be late for school!" Hunter screams from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ya!" Firefly, trying to sound mean.

"You better go, see you tonight", I lean up to give him a good-bye kiss, "love you" I say once I break the kiss.

"Love you too", he unwraps his arms and walks down stairs. I then hear all my kids yell good bye to me. I walk to the top of the stairs and wish them a good day and they leave.

I walk into the garage with my coffee and brief case in hand and get into my car and start it. 8:30am the clock reads on the dash board. The meeting starts in 1 hour. I pull out of the garage and press the button on my steering wheel to shut the garage door. I drive to the exit of the Victors Village and see paparazzi outside if the gate waiting for me. If it wasn't for these gates paparazzi would be surrounding my house all the time. I drive to the Capital Hall and pull into my parking spot. I get out and right as I get out of my car, microphones and cameras are shoved in my face.

"Any word on why President Gale Hawthorne is visiting District 12 today" one reporter says. There are a bunch of other questions but that was the only one I could understand.

I simply say '' no comment" and walk into the building. I walk up the steps and say hello to the familiar faces. I get to my office, my office looks out into the cast landscape on the rolling hills of District 12, I have a big leather chair, huge wooden desk made out of Mahoney, with a computer and phones and a bright red phone that sits on the end of my desk that is used for emergencies. Thank fully so far I never had to use it, a couch and coffee table and a large TV. The walls are a shade of light grey and the floors are cherry wood hardwood. But most of all I have pictures of my family all over my office, to remind me that all of this, is for them. I sit down and there is a pile of messages for me to answer. I make my way down the list and then check my emails. I'm in the middle if typing an email when my secretary comes on the intercom and tells me that the meeting is going to start early. I get up and make my way to the board room. I get to the big wooden double doors and open them to find President Gale, and the other 13 District's mayors sitting at the big round table, not just Gale. This can't be good. I feel the blood rush to my face as I slowly walk towards the table.

"Take a seat Katniss." Gale points to an open seat.

I pull the chair out and sit; I put my hands together on the table and look around the table to see all the mayors looking at me.

"This can't be good" I look at Gale.

"Well I'm just going to get right into it. Katniss, this morning around 6am a riot started in the Capital."

"So, we have had riots since the new government, put a stop to it." I said this hoping it was just a little one, we have dealt with those before.

"Katniss, do you think I would call all the mayors together to tell you that there is a little riot?" Gale said staring at me.

"Wait, all of you know about this already?" pointing around table.

"Yes, we wanted to tell you together." Gale now staring at his hands.

"Well how bad is it?" I said not wanting to hear the answer.

"There after you Katniss, your family and everything you worked for. Annabella Snow; President Snows granddaughter wants the government system her grandfather worked for, just this morning she formed a group of more than 10,000 people that believe in the same things she does. They gathered in from the Capital Building with signs saying "Girl on Fire needs to finally burn", "Put out the fire", "No more Mockingjay" and "Government controls, Back Hunger Games".

By stomach turned upside down when Gale said "Government Controls, back Hunger Games". I was speechless; this is exactly what we didn't want.

"Katniss?" I just stare at my hands when Gale tries to get my attention.

I look up and think that there is only one thing I can do to keep my kids, family and the government I worked so hard for safe. Look at all the concerned faces of the District Mayors and Gale say "The Mockingjay is back".


End file.
